Rockets, space transportation vehicles, launch vehicles and systems, crew escape vehicles and systems, space vehicle systems and devices, electrical motors, pumps and electricity sources, and rocket engine systems are known in the art. The following patent documents below disclose and show some of these examples.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,001,739, issued to Paget, et al. on Sep. 26, 1961, discloses a space capsule having a blunt forebody, a narrow afterbody and a top cylindrical container is shown as being positioned atop a launching vehicle, such for example as a rocket or missile motor, by means of an adapter pedestal secured to the nose portion of the launching vehicle. The capsule is detachably seated upon the pedestal by a circumscribing split ring having one or more explosive bolts connected between segments of the split clamp ring. Mounted atop the capsule container is the emergency separation unit of the present invention. The unit consists of separate rocket motors and supported by a tower. The base of the tower is detachably secured to the capsule container by a clamp ring having one or more explosive bolts normally maintaining the segments thereof in a continuous ring. The rocket motor is of a size suitable to rapidly lift the capsule a predetermined safe separation distance from the launching motor in the event of an impending failure thereof. A preferred rocket motor design would provide for a separation distance of approximately 250 feet during the first second of rocket motor operation. The rocket motor is provided with three nozzles which nozzles are equidistantly spaced and suitably canted so as to direct the rocket blast outward and away from the tower and capsule. The rocket motor is positioned under rocket motor and is of a suitable size to effect jettisoning of the separation unit, as will be more fully explained hereinafter. A ballast is positioned on the rocket motor for maintaining the capsule statically stable and trim in the same attitude as the capsule would maintain during a normal launching. An aerodynamic spike may be vertically disposed atop the ballast for developing a shock wave which will reduce the heating of the capsule by aerodynamic friction during the launching flight period.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,576,298, issued to Barnett, et al. on Apr. 27, 1971, discloses an aerospace vehicle is described comprising a substantially conical forward crew compartment or command module mated to a substantially cylindrical rearward service module. Aerodynamic fairings are provided along the midline on the sides of the cylindrical portion and a substantial distance aft thereof for providing lift at hypersonic velocities and approximately vertical fins are provided on the fairings for aerodynamic stability and control. Wings are mounted within the aerodynamic-fairings at high velocities and pivotably extended therefrom at lower velocities and altitudes to provide low speed lift. Upon reentry into the earth's atmosphere hypersonic lift is provided by the body and the fairings for bringing the vehicle to the area of a selected landing site and, at lower flight speeds deeper into the atmosphere, augmented lift is provided by the extended wings for landing the vehicle on a conventional runway. A rocket engine for propulsion has a large expansion ratio bell for use in the vacuum of space. The large ratio bell is jettisonable to give a low expansion ratio for use of the same engine within the atmosphere. Rear landing skids are pivotable into and out of the wake of the vehicle to reduce the requirement for heat shielding. Similarly, reaction control rocket motors are also pivotable into and out of the wake of the vehicle for minimizing heat protection requirements. Such a vehicle is readily adaptable to a broad variety of space missions such as cargo ferry or satellite recovery, and is reusable with minimum refurbishment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,728, issued to Zimmer on Dec. 28, 1976, discloses an escape capsule integrally designed within a parent aircraft and having a fly-away capability throughout the entire speed range of the parent aircraft. The capsule utilizes segments of the leading edges of the aircraft wings to provide flight capability and stabilization to the capsule, an eleven system controlling the capsule about both its lateral and longitudinal axes, and rudder and vertical stabilizing elements for controlling the capsule about its vertical axis. A rocket is provided to supply the thrust necessary to accomplish positive separation of the capsule from the parent aircraft along a required trajectory. A thrust system, such as a turbojet or fan jet engine, is provided for sustaining the capsule in flight.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,780, issued to Goodrich, et al. on Dec. 19, 1989, discloses an orbiter escape pole. A shuttle type of aircraft with an escape hatch has an arcuately shaped pole housing attachable to an interior wall and ceiling with its open end adjacent to the escape hatch. The crew escape mechanism includes a magazine and a number of lanyards, each lanyard being mounted by a roller loop over the primary pole member. The strap on the roller loop has stitching for controlled release, a protection sheath to prevent tangling and a hook member for attachment to a crew harness.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,327, issued to Martin on Sep. 1, 1992, discloses a heavy launch vehicle for placing a payload into a spatial Earth orbit including an expendable, multi-container, propellant tank having a plurality of winged booster propulsion modules releasably disposed about one end thereof; and a payload supported by adapter structure at the other end. The preferred payload is an entry module adapted to be docked to a space station and used as a return vehicle for the space station crew, as scheduled, or in emergency situations. Alternately, the payload may include communication satellites, supplies, equipment and/or structural elements for the space station. The winged propulsion modules are released from the expendable propellant tank in pairs and return to Earth in a controlled glide, for safe landing at or near the launch site and prepared for reuse. The rocket engines for each propulsion module are dual-fuel, dual-mode engines and use methane-oxygen and hydrogen-oxygen, respectively, from the multi-containers of the propellant tank. When the propulsion modules are released from the expendable propellant tank, the rocket engines are pivotally moved into the module cargo bay for the return glide flight.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,999, issued to Meston on Jun. 18, 1996, discloses a spacecraft with a crew escape system. The spacecraft comprises a fuselage, a wing, a power unit incorporating two liquid-propellant launching rocket engines, two liquid-propellant boost rocket engines, six transverse-thrust rocket engines located in the spacecraft fuselage on a rotatable ring, solid-propellant emergency deceleration rocket engines, and solid-propellant additional boosting rocket engines, a payload compartment, a crew compartment, a tail unit with two vertical fin struts, a bottom tailplane, and atop tailplane. The fuselage is provided with a movable center conical body. The spacecraft landing gear has a swiveling tail wheel. The crew compartment is interposed between the fin struts under the top tailplane. The spacecraft is provided with an orbital maneuvering system whose final control elements are in fact low-thrust rocket engines, and gyrodynes. The crew escape system comprises an escape module which is in fact a recoverable ballistic capsule held to the end face of the tail portion of the fuselage. The capsule communicates with the crew compartment through a tunnel provided with means for crew transfer from the crew compartment to the capsule. The capsule has a front and a rear hatch, an aerodynamic decelerator, and a parachute system. The front portion of the capsule has a heat-protective coating. The center of mass of the capsule is displaced towards its front portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,864, issued to Jones on Nov. 12, 1996, discloses a solid-fuel, liquid oxidizer hybrid rocket turbopump auxiliary engine. A propulsion thruster includes a solid-fuel, liquid-oxidizer main rocket engine, a tank of liquid oxygen, and a turbine-driven pump for pumping liquid oxygen to the main engine. A solid-fuel, liquid-oxidizer auxiliary engine has its oxidizer input port coupled to the output of the turbopump, for generating drive fluids for the turbine of the turbopump. The temperature of the turbine drive fluids is reduced to prevent damage to the turbine, and the mass flow rate is increased, by injecting water from a tank into the drive fluids at the output of the auxiliary engine. Starting is enhanced by preventing cooling of the solid fuel by the liquid oxidizer, which is accomplished by applying gaseous oxygen from a tank to the oxidizer input port of the auxiliary engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,629,673, issued to Casillas, et al. on Oct. 7, 2003, discloses an adaptable solid-hybrid rocket for crew escape and orbital injection propulsion. The invention relates to a propulsion system for transporting a crew transfer vehicle. The propulsion system has a casing which defines a chamber, a solid propellant system positioned within the chamber for generating one of emergency escape propulsion during an emergency portion of an ascent flight and orbital injection propulsion during normal flight operations, and a sustain propulsion system communicating with the chamber for sustaining one of the emergency escape propulsion during the emergency portion of the ascent flight and orbital injection propulsion during the normal flight operations. In one embodiment of the invention, the sustain propulsion system comprises a hybrid solid fuel grain and liquid oxidizer system. In a second embodiment of the invention, the secondary propulsion system comprises a liquid fuel and liquid oxidizer system.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,484,692, issued to McKinney, et al. on Feb. 3, 2009, discloses an integrated abort rocket and orbital propulsion system. An orbital stage system has an orbital stage and one or more launch stages. The orbital stage incorporates an orbital maneuvering system (OMS) and an abort propulsion system which both utilize the same propellants, propellant tankage, and propellant pressurization system, but which employ radically different engines. The OMS engines are comprised of at least two engines which have a combined thrust in the neighborhood of 1/10 the weight of the orbital stage, an area ratio of 50 or more and an operating life of many hundred seconds, preferably many thousands of seconds or more. The abort engine may be a single engine and typically has a thrust of three, four, or more times the weight of the vehicle and an area ratio in the neighborhood of two and an operating life of at most a few tens of seconds.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 2007/0012821, published to Buehler on Jan. 18, 2007, discloses that a launch vehicle upper-stage escape system allows a crew capsule or a payload capsule to be safely and rapidly separated from a launch vehicle in the e vent of an emergency using the upper stage main engine for propulsion. During the initial portion of the flight the majority of the propellant mass for the upper stage is stored in the lower stage. This minimizes the mass of the upper stage allowing the upper stage main engine to provide sufficient acceleration to lift the capsule off of the launch vehicle and to move the capsule away from the launch vehicle to a safe distance with sufficient speed in the event of an emergency. It can also be used to lift the crew or payload capsule to a sufficient height for recovery systems to be employed successfully in the event of an on-pad or low-altitude launch emergency.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 2008/0265099, published to Camarda, et al. on Oct. 30, 2008, discloses an annular fairing having aerodynamic, thermal, structural and acoustic attributes that couples a launch abort motor to a space vehicle having a payload of concern mounted on top of a rocket propulsion system. A first end of the annular fairing is fixedly attached to the launch abort motor while a second end of the annular fairing is attached in a releasable fashion to an aft region of the payload. The annular fairing increases in diameter between its first and second ends.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 2009/0211258, published to Bulman on Aug. 27, 2009, discloses that improved rocket nozzle designs for vehicles with nozzles embedded in or protruding from surfaces remote from the desired thrust axis. The nozzle configurations are for rocket vehicles where the nozzles are not located at the optimal thrust axis of the vehicle. Two examples include nozzles located on the forward end of the vehicle (also called tractor nozzles) and attitude control nozzles located on the periphery of the vehicle. More particularly, the disclosed nozzle shapes enhance the axial thrusts and/or maneuver torques on the vehicle. These unconventional nozzle shapes improve vehicle performance.
WIPO Application No. WO 2008/105967 A2, published to Raytheon Company on Sep. 4, 2008, discloses a propulsion system that includes a canted multinozzle plate, which has a multitude of small nozzles angled (not perpendicular) to major surfaces of the multinozzle grid plate. The multinozzle plate may be a cylindrical section or plate, and the multitude of nozzles may be substantially axisymmetric about the cylindrical plate. The propulsion system includes a pressurized gas source which may be placed either forward or aft of the multinozzle grid plate. The propulsion system may have a conical insert, an internal flow separator cone, to aid in changing directions of flow from the pressurized gas source, to divert the flow through the multiple nozzles.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,457,306, issued to Abel, et al. on Oct. 1, 2002, discloses a liquid propellant supply system being electrical in nature and avoids the need for a gas generator and a turbine assembly. In particular, the system includes an electrical power source, a controller and a motor for driving the pump.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,762,498, issued to Henderson, et al. on Jul. 27, 2010, discloses a high-efficiency spacecraft propulsion system, including electric pumps inserted in the oxidizer and fuel lines that increase liquid apogee engine (“LAE”) operating pressure and reduce tank-operating pressure. An on-board computer generates pump drive signals, in response to measured oxidizer and fuel line pressures, that are input to the pump controller electronics.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 2011/0017873A1, published to Raymond on Jan. 27, 2011, discloses an apparatus for driving a pump for fueling a rocket engine of a space vehicle. The apparatus comprises an inertia wheel and a transmitting device to transmit a rotation of the inertia wheel to the pump. The apparatus further comprises a measuring device to measure the rotation speed of the inertia wheel a clutching device to decouple the wheel and the pump for a speed lower than a pre-determined speed lower, which is lower than the nominal rotation speed of the wheel. The invention is particularly applicable to a space vehicle comprising a rocket engine wherein the fuel supply system comprises at least one pump driven by the apparatus of the invention and a starting device to start the apparatus while the space vehicle is in flight.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 2009/0293448A1, published to Grote, et al. on Dec. 3, 2009, discloses a rocket engine for use in space transport industry, includes recirculating cooling system coupled to gap between inner and outer shells, in at least two locations, to recirculate convective coolant through gap. The pump of propulsion system is a centrifugal pump driven by an electric motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,331, issued to Atsumi on Apr. 18, 1995, discloses a motorised vehicle fuel pump that has inner rotating wheel on bearing with magnet on bearing which is lubricated and cooled by fuel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,512, issued to Culver on Jun. 10, 1997, discloses a nuclear thermal rocket engine for space missions that comprises auxiliary feed apparatus coupled to primary feed apparatus, and operatable in zero, low and high thrust modes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,475,722, issued to Culver on Dec. 12, 1995, discloses a nuclear thermal rocket engine that comprises nuclear reactor core with multiple fuel assemblies, reflector assembly surrounding core, vessel housing reflector and core, etc. To help start pumps, an electric pump is positioned along an alternative flow path between main tank and pumps. Electric pump initially draws hydrogen from main tank to start the flow of hydrogen through pumps. Once pumps begin running, electric pump is turned off and the hydrogen flows through valves. Electric pump can also be used as a back-up pump if a mechanical problem occurs or for low thrust operation during flight.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,104,507, issued to Knight on Sep. 12, 2006, discloses a manned rocket for space tourism that has air-breathing external combustion rocket engine with, fuel tank configured to contain fuel combustible with air, where combustor is connected to fuel tank.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,021,671, issued to Wallach on Feb. 20, 1962, discloses a rocket engine, consisting in principle of a combustion chamber which is rear to front charged, an appliance chamber containing an electric motor, two high-pressure reciprocal pumps, two air-traps and an electric battery or batteries; further it consists of a liquid fuel and oxidizer compartment, such liquid fuel and oxidizer compartments being interconnected with the rear of the combustion chamber by means of suitable ducts, and such ducts interposed with appropriate artifices such as a reciprocal pump and an airtrap.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,017,745, issued to Shirley, et al. on Jan. 23, 1962, discloses a pressure responsive switch, comprising a diaphragm associated with electrical contacts, is also connected to the main hydrogen peroxide supply line between the hydrogen peroxide pump and the on/off valve referred to, and this switch is arranged to interrupt the power supply to the electric motor driving the starter pump when the pressure of hydrogen peroxide in the main supply line reaches a predetermined value which is sufficient to provide oxygen and superheated steam to drive the turbine.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,251, issued to Andrews, et al. on Jun. 23, 1970, discloses that instead of driving the pumps by the turbine, they may be driven by an electric motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,509, issued to Abel on Jun. 10, 1997, discloses a heat and pressure energy conservation rocket powered flywheel engine that has non-radial propulsion units for generating thrust having drive shaft mounting for rotation and heat conservation unit for reclaiming heat energy. Stored electrical energy from the battery may be used to drive electrical systems that may include electric motors used to power starters or rocket igniters or other systems associated with the engine and vehicle.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 2003/0010013A1, published to Johnstone on Jan. 16, 2003, discloses a catalytic turbine in electric power generation system that has rocket engines that produce steam exhaust without toxins, by combustion of hydrogen produced by reaction of water with metal hydride. The fuel preferably is fed to the system initially by a manual pump, or by an electric pumping system. Once the rotor assembly begins to turn, however, a mechanical or electric pump connected to a drive link on the rotor assembly can draw the fuel from the tank to the tip of the impeller blades in the rotor assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,371,740, issued to Jansen on Apr. 16, 2002, discloses a combustible fuel supply system for gas turbine, rocket or jet engine, that includes fuel metering pump which provides constant pressure fuel to fuel consumption device without using accumulator metering valve.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 2011/0017874A1, published to Haase on Jan. 27, 2011, discloses a storing method for fuel, e.g. hydrogen and oxidizer, such as oxygen, in space ship, space vessel and non-earth body. Involves performing heat rejection from a liquid flow through radiation and/or heat exchange with heat rejection fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,043,617, issued to Rostron on Aug. 27, 1991, discloses a drive system for pump-compressor that includes several motors, each, operating at 12 V and drawing current not greater than 350 mA at 2.5 W.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 2010/0252686A1, published to Raymond, et al. on Oct. 7, 2010, discloses a supply pump motorizing device for rocket engine of space plane that has aerobic type internal combustion engine supplied with oxidant and fuel through fuel and oxidant tanks, where fuel and oxidant tanks are independent from propellant tank.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,123, issued to Larsen on Mar. 4, 1997, discloses a thrust-vectoring system for rocket nozzles that has force attenuator in order to limit transient loads which nozzle and associated structure experience.
The Applicant is unaware of inventions or patents, taken either singly or in combination, which are seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.